


portmanteau

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness, uhhhhh, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jounouchi and yugi are friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	portmanteau

**Author's Note:**

> yuo ever get that feeling like "i haven't posted fic in a while i gotta post SOMETHING" and also get that feeling of wanting to get down the general aesthetic or feeling of something
> 
> yeah
> 
> anyway it's almost midnight and i'm tired as all fuck and i wrote this earlier today while also tired as all fuck i'm going to bed now but wishshipping is Really Really Good and this fic's title is bc of the yuujou pun. i had to pick something

jounouchi and yugi are friends. yugi is small and light enough that jounouchi can pick him up and does so, and yugi braces his hands against jounouchi's shoulders and protests and laughs. when jounouchi puts yugi down he ruffles his hair.

jounouchi and yugi are friends. they go downtown on the weekends and after school and spend all their loose change at the arcade where jounouchi tries time and time again to beat yugi, yugi grins sheepishly and scuffs one shoe into the space-patterned carpet and lets him win, just once. they go to the ice cream store and yugi gets two scoops of mint chocolate chip and jounouchi gets a tower of various flavors. they wander through town and they are holding hands while their other hands are sticky from the ice cream. jounouchi can't finish his so yugi finishes it for him, tucks it all away into that small body of his along with his own helping. they are still holding hands.

jounouchi and yugi are friends. they stay up late helping each other with homework that neither understands and jounouchi comforts yugi over his academic insecurities because it takes a wicked intelligence to be able to win so many games so easily, who cares what the grades say? when the homework is as done as it ever will be jounouchi does not go back to the loudness and threat of beatings that is his father, but sleeps at yugi's house, their limbs tangled on top of each other, mixing snoring with soft breaths.

jounouchi and yugi are friends and it is the bravery that this friendship has taught him that lets yugi grab jounouchi for a kiss behind the lockers instead of waiting for it to be the other way around. the hallways are mostly empty because they are already late for class. yugi's hand finds jounouchi's and when he nervously comes up for air jounouchi kisses him again with a squeeze of the hand. they let themselves be a little more late for class than they already are, slipping into their seats grinning with a secret joy.

jounouchi and yugi are friends and their friendship is something glowing and warm next to the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment they mean a lot to me, my tumblr is yugiohlesbian, etc


End file.
